


любить тебя до апреля

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: эти двое — бледные пальцы в алых волосах, поцелуи до боли посреди ссоры, тяжелые взгляды друг на друга и общее непонимание. тайчи от этого завидно.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	любить тебя до апреля

— Я считаю до десяти, Сатори, — голос у Эйты мягкий, ласковый, будто бы не ругается — напевает что-то о невыносимой любви.

— Попробуй остановить меня, Семи-Семи! — Тендо язвит, но Тайчи видит — без привычной злобы, яда между зубов и чужой судьбы на кончике языка.

И Семи попробует: столько, сколько потребуется, и дальше больше. Он будет ругаться, кричать, иногда — плакать, но пытаться — в любом случае. Но попытки-то бесполезные, — даже Каваниши это понимает — потому что Тендо — это не несгибаемая стрела характера и титановый корпус, как Ушиджима; это гибкий прут, не ломающийся даже на сильном ветру.

Каваниши же готов меняться.

Но это никому из них не нужно.

Эти двое — бледные пальцы в алых волосах, поцелуи до боли посреди ссоры, тяжелые взгляды друг на друга и общее непонимание. До Тайчи же доходило слабо: не сразу, сквозь отрицание и чистое неверие, мол, да чтобы Семи, быть такого не может.

А смогло.

И Тайчи от этого завидно. Так завидно, что хочется прикрыть глаза и не видеть всё это: все поцелуи, все объятия, все неловкие шепотки друг другу на ухо. И курить хочется, хотя бросил.

Они идут домой ровным строем третьегодок, с проблеском второгодок — Тайчи и Ширабу посередине. Семи ругается — снова и снова, ушам Тендо — услада, сердцу Тайчи — раскаленным ножом по плоти. Зубы прикусывают губу, Ширабу дёргает его за рукав — успокойся, возьми себя в руки, ты не один.

Ха-ха.

Ушиджима отверг Ширабу полгода назад: Кенджиро окреп, одумался (нет), сменил приоритеты, но Вакатоши — всё ещё белым следом мела по графитной душевной черноте, первым ярким впечатлением в старшей школе, пыльным следом от мяча на кончиках пальцев.

У второгодок — несчастье в любви, сердечная пустота и поток мыслей в сигаретном дыме. Губы Ширабу обхватывают фильтр, и он в антураже металлического забора, тусклого фонаря и холодного вечернего воздуха такой хрупкий, обломанный, серый. Тайчи обнимает его за плечи, прикуривая от чужой сигареты.

— Мы с тобой такие жалкие, — выдыхает Кенджиро со смехом, трёт свободной рукой красные глаза и тропинку слезы на щеке.

— Хуже не придумаешь, — Тайчи сползает по забору вниз, чувствуя сквозь куртку прохладу металла. — Я чуть не расплакался, когда они целовались.

— А я, потому что он ни с кем не целуется.

Земля сталкивается с небом, когда Тайчи заходит в раздевалку, не подумав. Затем становится не плохо — ужасно.

Тендо целует Эйту, прижимая спиной к шкафчикам: касаясь своими губами чужих, — искусанных, обветренных, с тонкой кожей, наверняка нежных и ласковых — но не так, как целует обычно, у всех на виду. Прижимается близко, бёдрами к бёдрам, единым дыханием и кончиками пальцев на влажных бледных щеках. Эйта плакал — и это плохо, почти отвратительно. Невозможно нервно, больно — смотри и страдай.

— Простите, я… Я уже ухожу, — бормочет он сквозь смущение, сквозь красноту щек.

И хлопает дверью, слушая, как срывается на крик нужный до хрипов, до слёз, до ногтей под кожей, голос.  
Сталкиваться взглядами с Семи теперь — смерти подобно, с Тендо же совершенно не страшно. Он же соперник, а соперников принято встречать открытой грудью, хоть и без забега на амбразуру.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Ширабу, когда Тайчи в очередной раз мажет, роняя мяч. — Что-то случилось?

— Потом расскажу, — отмахивается Каваниши, вновь замечая на периферии зрения Тендо непозволительно (на самом-то деле — наоборот) близко к Эйте. И ладони снова чешутся в попытках сделать кое-что действительно против правил.

— Я устал, — признаётся Тайчи, наблюдая в окно, как закатывается за линию горизонта горячее солнце. К немому ужасу — хочется также исчезнуть из жизни людей, не оставив и следа, кроме лёгкого тепла под чужими ногами, кристальной чистоты воздуха и линии загара между воротником и границей волос. — Видел, как Тендо-сан его целовал. Не как обычно, а… Боже.

— Понимаю, — кровать у Ширабу большая, потому он и садится рядом, приваливаясь плечом к чужому плечу. — Хочу выпить. Сакэ нет, обойдёмся пивом.

К третьей банке, влажной от конденсата, Каваниши понимает, что спортсмены они такие же, как и люди — неважные. В голове — дурман лёгкий, пелена на глазах, в горле — тяжелый комок слов, никем не услышанных. Проглоченных, когда нетерпение достигает пика.

Я тебя люблю.

Каваниши чувствует немое напряжение, исходящее от Ширабу: Кенджиро с ним уже сросся, стал единым целым, Тайчи и не представит уже больше связующего без тяжелой ауры непринятия вокруг.

Идея идиотская, абсурдная настолько, что хочется завопить: приложись о что-нибудь тяжелое. Но Тайчи не в состоянии: слишком пьян, слишком устал, слишком влюблён. Признаться по телефону в пьяном угаре — трусливо, недостойно, но куда деваться? Каваниши готов к автографу чужого тяжелого удара на своих скулах, шепоту в спину и прочим неприятностям, когда набирает номер и слушает в трубке гудки.

— Каваниши? Что-то случилось?

— Я вас люблю, Семи-сан.

Напряженный Ширабу давится пивом, проливает пенное на футболку и размазывает капли по щекам. Эйта молчит — Каваниши отключает телефон насовсем.


End file.
